Doctors Are Patients, Too
by Little Sister's Keepress
Summary: Much to Dean's chagrin, Sam takes the role as a teddy bear doctor to heart. Among other things. ::Missing scenes from Episode 4x08, "Wishful Thinking"::
1. Time To Talk

**Disclaimer: **Eric Kripke is the metaphorical father of _Supernatural_. Not I. Any mentioned literary characters are not of my own fabrication and belong to their respective authors.

**Warning 1: **Thou shall not steal. Plagiarism is a dastardly deed. Thank you.

**Warning 2: **No beta reader. Apologies for everything wrong, including any uncharacteristic behavior of the Winchester brothers.

**Warning 3 (PLEASE READ THIS): **Spoilers concerning the events in Episode 4x08, "Wishful Thinking," are present.

**Warning 4: **Only this chapter is dialogue only.

**Timeline:** This collection of missing scenes is set during Episode 4x08, "Wishful Thinking."

**Section: **1/3

* * *

**Doctors Are Patients, Too**

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter One – Time To Talk**

"Uh, Dean, could you give me a couple of minutes?"

"To do what, Sam?"

"I need to make sure Mr.—er—the teddy bear is all right. To ease his state of mind."

"Does it even _have_ a mind?"

"Shh, Dean, he might hear you!"

"Look, Sammy. Are you sure this isn't about you?"

"What?"

"Your whole analyzing and counseling spiel. It's getting on my nerves! Did you ever stop to think that maybe Winnie-the-Pooh there doesn't _want_ to talk about what's bugging him? Huh?"

"Dean, you're wrong. I just want to help the bear. I get that you don't want to talk about Hell, but this is not some diabolical scheme to get you to open up to me about your feelings."

"If you really want to help your furry friend, then maybe we should march to that wishing well right now. Talking doesn't make the problem go away, Sam. Sometimes talking can make it worse."


	2. The Patient and the Doctor

**Disclaimer: **Eric Kripke is the metaphorical father of _Supernatural_. Not I. Any mentioned literary characters are not of my own fabrication and belong to their respective authors.

**Warnings: **All warnings, with the exception of the fourth warning, from the first chapter apply.

**Section: **2/3

* * *

**Doctors Are Patients, Too**

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Patient and the Doctor**

Wide, shiny button eyes stared at Sam Winchester.

"Mr. Teddy Bear? Is it all right if I address you as Teddy?" the brunet questioned.

"What does it matter?" wailed Mr. Teddy Bear. "All I'm good for is participating in tea parties!"

"Teddy, that is not true!" Sam adamantly proclaimed. "Your job as a teddy bear is more than just enduring tea parties. It's to provide comfort and companionship to children like Audrey."

"What do you know about me?" Teddy broke in. "Did _you_ ever have a teddy bear?"

"Um, no," Sam shamefully answered.

"And you turned out perfectly fine, right? You didn't need anyone to hold on to during a nightmare. You didn't need anyone to play with? Did _you_?!"

"Well, I had Dean."

"Wait. So you _did_ have a teddy bear. This Dean was your teddy bear?"

"Dean's my brother," corrected Sam, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

"Yeah, but children grow up." Teddy sniffed. "Audrey won't need me anymore."

"Hey, I still need Dean," confessed Sam.

"Well, here's an idea for you, buddy. Your Dean's a human—a person! Who am I?" Teddy desolately cried out. "_What_ am I?"

"You are Teddy," Sam firmly declared as he patted the distressed bear's cuddly, oversized paws. "You were born to—"

"Do I even have a birthday?" Teddy tearfully interjected.

"Er, yes," replied Sam without missing a beat.

A loud knock snared the youngest Winchester's attention from the cramped figure in the easy chair.

"Are you done hugging, Samantha?" a muffled voice cheekily called out from behind the door.

"Teddy, please excuse me for a second," Sam calmly said. "I have to go extract a virulent lollipop from a delirious patient."

Teddy listlessly nodded. His woeful eyes watered, and the bright ribbon, which adorned his neck, fluttered when he hiccupped.

The door clicked shut after Sam.

"My life is nothing!" Teddy's piteous voice echoed through the darkened room.


	3. Broken, Bears, and Birthdays

**Disclaimer: **Eric Kripke is the metaphorical father of _Supernatural_. Not I. Any mentioned literary characters are not of my own fabrication and belong to their respective authors.

**Warnings: **All warnings, with the exception of the fourth warning, from the first chapter apply.

**Section: **3/3

* * *

**Doctors Are Patients, Too**

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Three – Broken, Bears, and Birthdays**

"So, Sam, did you manage to soothe Gentle Ben as yet?" the older brother asked.

Sam glanced at Dean who was cramming his mouth with potato chips.

"Did you buy those chips?" the younger inquired incredulously. A hurt expression suddenly crossed his face as he registered the other's question. "Hey, I liked the book _Gentle Ben_!"

"Got bag from kitchen," revealed Dean. "Of course, you did, geek. You practically cried while reading it."

"We're not here for a picnic, Dean!" Sam exclaimed, ignoring Dean's last comment.

"We're not here to save Teddy's soul by having philosophical discussions with lumps of fluff, but you don't see me complaining," countered Dean.

"Dean, I don't think I'm in the position to save anyone's soul," Sam mumbled. Brown locks barred hazel eyes from green.

"Oh, Sammy, come on," Dean pleaded. "I didn't mean it like that."

Sam refused to meet Dean's gaze. Silence suffocated the surrounding sounds.

"So what were you and the patient talking about when I knocked?" Dean plowed on.

"Birthdays," Sam murmured.

"I'm glad I wasn't part of that little chat," continued Dean. "'Cause you know my birthday is one big ole tragedy."

"You wish you were never born?" Sam choked out.

The shorter man reached out and punched Sam's shoulder lightly.

"No, man!" Dean reassured. "I'm like all of those poor people who were born on Boxing Day instead of Christmas."

"How can you compare National Pie Day to Christmas?" argued Sam.

"Bro, think of all those sweet pie fillings with those flaky, buttery crusts!" Dean drooled before resuming his lamentations. "To think I missed all those babies by one day. It's traumatic!"

"Maybe I should give you a moment alone," mused Sam aloud. "I'll return to Teddy."

"Hold on." Dean tugged on his little brother's sleeve. "I'm only going to give you another five minutes. No more than that. So say your farewell to Big Bear. Then, we are going to the well. Got it?"

"Yeah," Sam conceded.

Dean pulled Sam closer to peer into brown irises.

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I don't think teddy bears can truly have souls. Okay?"

Sam slowly exhaled. Dean's grip tightened.

"Okay."

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
